New World Entertainment
Background New World Pictures established "New World Television" and entered TV production in 1984, when the soap opera Santa Barbara premiered on NBC. A year later, Roger Corman sold New World for $16.5 million to Larry Kupin, Harry E. Sloan, and Larry A. Thompson. The studio also formed New World International (for international television distribution), and New World Video (for home video releases). In 1987, New World acquired Learning Corporation of America, Highgate Pictures, and Marvel Comics and was renamed to "New World Entertainment" in 1987, but started to face financial problems in 1989. First, Marvel Comics was sold to Ronald Perelman and within months, Perelman acquired New World as well in 1989. New World's movie and home video divisions were shut down. In 1990, LCA and Highgate Pictures were shut down. In 1991, New World sold most of its non-Marvel program library to Sony Pictures Entertainment, who used the library to relaunch TriStar Television. New World then acquired the bankrupt television stations group SCI Television in 1992 and was renamed to "New World Communications" in 1993 after folding GCI Broadcast Services. New World also purchased stakes in the distributor Genesis Entertainment. New World bought former Brandon Tartikoff's production company, Moving Target Productions, when Tartikoff joined New World and plus, New World acquired the remaining of Genesis Entertainment all in 1994 and reincorporating it as New World/Genesis Distribution. New World acquired Cannell Entertainment on July 31, 1995 for $30 million. On January 22, 1997, News Corporation (now "21st Century Fox Inc."), then-parent company of 20th Century Fox acquired the remaining of New World Communications, and with it the rights to many New World's television programs with some exceptions (The Wonder Years and Crime Story are held by Turner Broadcasting and Warner Bros. Television, Tour of Duty and Get a Life are held by Sony Pictures Television, the Marvel programs are held by Disney after acquiring Saban Entertainment; however, Disney acquired Marvel Comics on Dec. 31, 2009, and most of the Cannell library is currently owned by Cannell Entertainment, with distribution rights currently held by the Carsey-Werner Company), some post-1988 feature films, the New World/Genesis backlog and Cannell Entertainment, which effectively ended the company. 1st Logo (30 July 1984-20 June 1989) Nickname: "The Sphere" Logo: This was merely a still version of the theatrical New World Pictures logo and the company name here is "NEW WORLD TELEVISION", or "NEW WORLD INTERNATIONAL" for international distribution. Variants: * In 1988, the logo had "in association with" below the New World Television logo in Goddess of Love, then it cuts to the Phoenix Entertainment Group logo. *There's a variant that features two seconds of the end of the theatrical logo's animation and then "NEW WORLD TELEVISION" is seen below, also in smaller font. * On Crime Story, it slowly fades out. * On Gladiators, the text is in the same red shade as the sphere. FX/SFX: None. Sometimes would fade in or fade out. In the animated version, the 3D sections merging into the globe. Music/Sounds: Here are the music variants: * Mostly on television programs would appear silent. * Sometimes it has a fast-paced new age synth tune adapted from the New World Pictures logo music, composed by Joel Altshuler, composer of the theatrical logo music of the time. * Sometimes it has a thrilling futuristic-like synthesized jingle that sounds somewhat like the theme to the TV series V'' at the beginning, this version was featured on the short-lived 1987 program ''Once a Hero. This theme was composed by the series' composer Dennis Dreith. * Sometimes the ending theme would play over the logo. Availability: Rare. Currently seen on The Wonder Years on The Hub. Originally appeared on Santa Barbara and other shows from this era and on the first two seasons of Tour of Duty. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (15 September 1988-1 September 1995) Nickname: "The Ocean", "Crystal Sphere" Logo: On a purple background we see a purple-bluish ocean and the now-crystallized New World globe (smaller than previous logo variant), and below that is the text "NEW WORLD", "NEW WORLD TELEVISION", "NEW WORLD ENTERTAINMENT" or "NEW WORLD INTERNATIONAL" on international distribution prints. Trivia: This logo premiered originally on Santa Barbara sometime in September 15, 1988 and was phased in fully by 1989 for all New World TV movies & shows. Variant: An opening version of this logo features the New World globe slowly rising out of the ocean and then the company name fading in. FX/SFX: The ocean waves flowing; CGI animation abounds here, and it actually holds up very well today. Music/Sounds: Here are the music variants: * A slower version of the New World Pictures logo derived theme from the 1st logo composed by Joel Altshuler. *Also, a fast-paced version of the previous jingle was heard. *The theme song finishing. *The long version uses the New World Pictures music (where the Roland D-50 internal patch "Staccato Heaven" was heard). *Sometimes it is silent. *On some Marvel-produced shows there would be a 1987-1994 New World Television theme (where the Roland D-50 internal patches "Fantasia" and "Choir" were heard) heard for both logos. *When The Wonder Years were shown on ION Television, it played with generic ION music. *Also, in probably 1992-1994, some syndicated prints of that show would have the 1992-1994 Turner Program Services jingle playing over it. *On some season 1 episodes of Iron Man (1994-1995) and of Fantastic Four (1994), the 1989-1995 Genesis Entertainment themes were heard when the New World Entertainment, New World, New World Television and New World International logos replaced and plastered the 1989-1995 Genesis Entertainment logo. Availability: Rare. Currently seen on The Wonder Years on The Hub. Tour of Duty and Crime Story retain this logo also. It survived, complete with music, on some episodes of Real Stories of the Highway Patrol as last seen on Fox Reality. Originally, the version with the music that would also be covered on the Dobson logo, would appear on Santa Barbara. The New World International logo is retained on one episode of The Incredible Hulk The Return of the Beast part 1 on Disney XD. Also seen at the end of Checkered Flag. Scare Factor: None; the ocean animation is rather calming. 3rd Logo (2 September 1995-22 January 1997) Nicknames: "CGI Sphere", "New World Comet" Logo: Over a space background, a comet swirls form the bottom left to the center, explodes, and leaves behind the New World globe, in red, and below that is text reading "NEW WORLD ENTERTAINMENT", now in a Trajan Pro font. Variants: *There is a variant with "DISTRIBUTED BY" zooming out below and disappearing as the explosion occurs. *Some showings of this logo have only the tail end (where the globe appears) play. *There is a longer version where the space background rotates and zooms slowly. After the regular animation plays, the globe sits there for several seconds. FX/SFX: The fireworks, the sphere clearing up. Music/Sounds: Here are the music variants: *A synthesizer sounder that ends with a series of Caribbean-style drumbeats. *In the long version, a synth chime plays, then a two note bass sounder holds out before the standard theme. *Another long variant starts off with a "chime" sound that reverberates throughout and several eerie "moaning" sounds to give the impression of floating in space, ending with the usual music. Availability: Last retained on 1995-1997 episodes of Real Stories of the Highway Patrol on the now defunct Fox Reality. Currently appears on most season 2 episodes of Iron Man and Fantastic Four on Disney XD. The long variant is ultra rare, as it was used mainly for international releases, such as on home video releases of HBO's Vault of Horror. Scare Factor: Low. Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Television Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox